


My Pet

by Oliver_Is_Tired



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Chains, Cheating, DadSchlatt, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Idk dude I feel weird using that word-, Lots of Cum, M/M, Master/Slave, Mentions of Blood, Over stim, Sex Slave, Slut Shaming, Technoblade hears some shit, Wilbur Soot Has A Hair Pulling Kink, face fucking, lots of porn, mentions of abuse, schlatt is good with after care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Is_Tired/pseuds/Oliver_Is_Tired
Summary: S i g h. OKAY SO THIS IS GONNA BE VERY IN DETAIL- Schlatt kidnapped Wilbur from his home and made him his sex slave but Wilbur was dating Niki. Schlatt abuses Wilbur for awhile and just fucks him and thats that after time he starts washing him off, making sure he’s okay, and sometimes even cuddling with him.THIS GETS VERY INTO DETAIL ABOUT SEX AND LIKE- YEAH- ALSO TW THERE IS SLAPPING AND NAME CALLING LIKE WHORE, USELESS, SLUT, CUM DUMPSTERAlso like- Schlatt is 6’3 but I’m gonna make him 5’9 and Wilbur be the same height (6’5)
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot (mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	My Pet

Schlatt smirked as he watched the British boy talk with his brothers, he wanted to just go down there and stab the blonde British one and tie the pink haired one up and make his life a living hell. And Wilbur, he wanted to keep Wilbur as his sex toy.

You see Schlatt didn’t like Wilbur. Not at all. But he certainly didn’t hate him either, even if he did he would still want to fuck the living hell out of him. “D-dad- s-sorry! Sir- Uh the owner of Mexican L’manburg would like to speak with you” Schlatts assistant, and son, mumbled. 

“Tell him I’m not here. And if you call me dad again I’m going to hit you” The president growled glancing at his son 

“I-I apologize sir! And I will tell him, thank you for your time!” Tubbo mumbled before stumbling out of his father’s office floppy ram ears bouncing softly 

Schlatt knew he would never hurt his own son, he didn’t even want to give him away in the first place. But fear kept people going so if he had to threaten him, so be it. 

“I’m sorry Big Q, dad isn’t here right now-“ 

“When does he get back?” The older said before yawning 

“I’m not completely sure, but I can call you whenever he is back” Tubbo said hoping he would buy it and leave 

“Alright. Just please call me when your father gets back”

Tubbo nodded “Oh- b-before you go- hows things going with Sapnap and Karl? Congratulations on your marriage by the way, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there you know my Dad he doesn’t like going to weddings” 

“Its okay- and things are going amazing I love being with them it gets a bit strange sometimes cause me and Karl both want affection but Sapnap is busy. But its great” Quackity smiled as he spoke

“Thats great, I’m glad you three are happy, well I have to get back dad doesn’t like when I’m not in his office when he’s gone” 

Quackity nodded “Please call me when he gets back” 

“I will” Tubbo said before walking back to his father’s office he knocked on the door “Sir? Can I go home?”

“Yeah sure whatever. I don’t care” Schlatt yelled through the door still staring out the window down at Wilbur. But he was jerking off this time.

He did this often when Wilbur was in L’manburg, he loved to watch the tall male. He wanted to fuck him senseless, he wanted Wilbur beneath him moaning his name, crying and sweating.

Schlatt growled as he pumped his member faster “I wanna fuck him so fucking badly and so hard” Schlatt moaned a bit before cumming in his hand

“Maybe I can get someone to bring Wilbur too me, be trust, someone he won’t suspect to be bringing him here. And I know just who” Schlatt smirked and grabbed his phone and called his son

“Hello?” 

“Hey Kid, Can you get Wilbur and bring him to me?” 

“Of course. Do I tell him that I-“

“No. Do not tell him. Just bring him and then leave.”

“I understand. I’m on my way now.”

“Good” Schlatt said before hanging up smirking before walking over to his desk

“I’ll soon have my toy. My...pet.......My....

My

My

My Wilbur.”


End file.
